1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and correction methods, and more particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a correction method for correcting an error or a bug in a mass-produced electronic device without directly and physically correcting the components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known electronic apparatuses, a downloaded program in a ROM (Read Only Memory) in a master chip incorporated in the electronic apparatus is fixed data. If a bug is detected in the downloaded program after mass production, the bug must be corrected by again mass producing microcomputers, which are the master chips, and by replacing the old master chips with new master chips.
When the components are corrected directly, the labor costs are high. In addition to high costs, a large amount of time is required by a repair manufacturer to recall electronic apparatuses having a bug, to replace old components with new components, and to send the repaired electronic apparatuses back to users.
In densely-packed electronic apparatuses such as camcorders, it is difficult to correct the internal components thereof.